heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.08.22 - I am a Danger
o/~ Sunny days... Everything's A-Okkkkaaaaay o/~ All right, so New York City is not known as being a 'friendly place', and odds are you might get shot if you ask how to get to Sesame Street (that is if you ask in the wrong part of town), buuuut... But it is a sunny day. And while it is slightly warm (it's in the lower to mid 90's) it's not insanely muggy. There's even a gentle breeze. Thus Central Park is a nice place to be for once. Of course as some people wander through the park, like a certain girl wearing black jeans and a black hoodie (not too far from the entrance to the Young Allies Base as luck would have it), there is a small element of darkness on this bright and sun shiny day. But then again, Laura Kinney a.k.a. X-23 has never been little miss sunshine either, has she? Jocelyn had figured she'd run into Laura soon. She'd missed Laura's trip because of a concussion and the doctor hadn't cleared her to leave the medbay. It was a bit of bad luck, because she'd wanted to be there for Laura, but the teenager had run into an obstacle she couldn't just push past: the X-Men's physician. Hrmph. Regardless, Jocelyn has found her way to Central Park a couple times today. Earlier to talk with Kate, and now she was here by chance and some poor planning. The woman is dressed much the opposite from Laura. She's in a pair of shorts, a pair of sneakers, and a yellow tanktop as she walks through the park. Spotting Laura, Jocelyn walks over towards her. "Laura," is offered in greeting by Jocelyn as she comes near. She doesn't display any apparent nervousness, but then again, she never really has around the girl, so why start now? Eddie's not exactly all sunshine and brightness right now either. He's not depressed or tired out like he'd been in the past but he's lacking that usual energy and enthusiasm that he tends to have even though he's smiling. The fact that he hasn't been eating as properly as he should and hasn't been sleeping well may have something to do with it. The sooner the whole Chthon/Malekith thing ends, the better. He's in shorts and a Flash-logo t-shirt today, backpack on as he quietly exits the YAL base. Hearing a familiar voice, Eddie looks around until he spots Jocelyn and starts to walk towards her and the overdressed Laura. "H-hey, Jocelyn." Victor, too, found his way into the park today. Walking, as he sometimes did, ear buds in his ears. He just took his time, enjoyed the sights and then came upon people he knows! He smiles noticing Laura and Joce. Eddie, however, gets a more concerned look. "Hey.." he says. As she hears a voice call out to her... A familiar voice at that... The girl in black just freezes in her tracks. That is before she slowly turns and glances in the direction the voice came from. heck, as Lauras gaze locks onto Jocelyn, she frowns ever so slightly. Then as Anole is revealed as well, she bites her lip, before returning the greeting with a silent nod. One nod at each of them. Eddie doesn't get that much though. Not because she's trying to be rude, but because she doesn't know him. But if he's with these two... Well, odds are her chances of getting away without something happening. Especially since she left The Xavier Institute so suddenly, and with no explination why. "Jocelyn. Victor." "I should go." And Jocelyn doesn't really need an explanation. She isn't exactly with Victor or Eddie. Just all happened to show up at the same time. Eddie and Victor get easy waves, but Jocelyn's focus is on Laura right now. "Only if you want to. I've got no cuffs". She reaches into her pocket, however, and pulls something out of it. She then reaches out, putting the objects directly in Laura's hand if Laura lets her. "You need anything, you got this". If Laura looks at what Jocelyn offers her, she'll find two items. One is a burner cell phone, which happens to be programmed with a number of Jocelyn's contacts that can help Laura out if needed. The other object is a copy of their room key back at the mansion attached to a keychain with a little lighthouse hanging from it. Eddie waves slightly to Jocelyn. When Vic appears, Eddie perks up slightly and moves towards him. He's still giving Jocelyn and Laura a curious look though. "You d-don't have to go anywhere. It's a public p-p-park," he chimes in. He doesn't know what's going on with the whole situation so he's staying quiet about it. "Hey, Victor," he greets, moving to hug his boyfriend when he's near enough. Anole hugs Eddie, nice and tight. "Hey, sweety." He begins, a kiss to the cheek- before he looks over towards Laura. "You don't have to go. You know I'm around, and you know I'm not about to do anything to hurt you. When have I ever?" he asks of the young woman, with an easy smile "It's not you that I am worried about hurting me." is said in a cold tone that is not only devoid of emotion, but also strangely distant as Laura lets her gaze drift towards Anole. "I nearly killed Doug, Cessily, and Josie." is admitted in the same cool tone. Then, slowly, what is offered is accepted. "We ran into something that should not have been there, let alone active after all this time. And someone else was there as well..." On the other hand, Eddie gets an odd look, before her gaze drifts back to Anole, then to Jocelyn. "And does he know?" "Eddie knows that Victor and I are mutants, yes," Jocelyn says quietly, though she's sure it's plenty loud for Laura. Jocelyn wasn't entirely used to her X-Men and her Young Allies friends coming into contact. It was odd, in some ways, for her. "And I don't know the whole story. But if something caused it, then nobody holds it against you". Because nobody ever blamed the one who was mind controlled for such things. There is no judgement in her voice when she responds to Laura talking about how she nearly killed three other team members. This sort of thing happens, oddly enough. "You saved my butt once, Laura. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt no matter what." Victor says, as he gives Eddie a squeeze- attention turning towards his boyfriend. "You look awful, Eddie. Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" "I'm n-not going to try to hurt anyone either," Eddie speaks up after Victor. He reaches down to try to take the green mutant's hand after the hug. The power booster stays quiet as Laura speaks, a little surprised by what she says. He's met Cessily and Doug before. When Laura looks to him and Joce speaks up, Eddie nods. "I'm a m-m-mutant too. And um...I know about your school and the um...after school activities there," he says, a little awkwardly. He has no comment on the whole nearly killing teammates thing for now. Vic's question makes Eddie give a little sigh. "S-sorry," he offers, apologizing for how he looks. "Can you c-come hang out later today?" he asks quietly, needing the company. And likely someone to make him eat better than he's been. "..." And here's where Laura simply offers Eddie a single, slight nod. That is before she stops and peers at him, as if measuring him up. Part of her is tempted to add something, especially after he says his last little bit, but for some reason the 'clone' holds back and doesn't. Instead she lets her gaze drift towards Jocelyn and Anole for a moment. "I am too dangerous. I can go off again. I will go off again. And /THEY/ had someone else there, probably to grab us. To grab me." "Sabretooth." The silence that Laura offers Eddie has Jocelyn giving an easy nod. "Logan and Kwabena are aware of Eddie's knowledge," Jocelyn says simply to Laura. Which Jocelyn suspects should be enough to put to rest any concerns Laura has. At least Jocelyn hopes so. Jocelyn then pauses to consider Laura's previous words. It isn't that she's ignoring Eddie and Victor. Rather she can tell there are two people having various problems, and Victor is going to be able to help Eddie more than she can. "We had this conversation months ago. I don't know who Sabretooth is, though I can extrapolate some ideas from the name," Jocelyn says. "But you all got back, because you were together. They knew there was risk, and I'd have been there alongside you if I hadn't had that damned concussion". Stupid concussion. "As for them looking for you? I'd rather we keep them from doing something like that again". Jocelyn did not like her friend being threatened. "If you keep pushing people away, Laura. Because of what you are? You'll always be alone." Victor says softly, "You've got people in your life who care about you, and want to help you no matter what. That's what family is about. Things aren't perfect at Xavier's, or here, or anywhere at all. But its a big world, and there are more and more people who are anti-mutant every day. Family and friends are more important now than ever. Everyone needs someone who'll say that they'll be there when you need them most, not just when its easy." Victor smiles to Joce, and Laura both as he takes Eddie's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, he looks to Eddie. "I'll be there." For Eddie and Laura both. Eddie just blinks as Laura gives him that measuring look. Of course when Sabretooth is mentioned, Eddie tenses slightly. He knows the reputation that goes with that name. "Kurt, Sam, and probably Phoenix too," he adds to what Joce says. He's just assuming about Jean given the whole telepathic thing, the meta that thinks he's a mutant having no idea if Jean knows or not. "He's bad news, Joce. R-real bad," he says in regards to Sabretooth for Jocelyn. The power booster falls otherwise quiet, just nodding along to what his teammates say. He agrees even if he doesn't know Laura or her whole situation. "Thanks," he says to Victor, squeezing his hand back. For maybe the briefest of instants, it's almost as if there's some sort of reaction from Laura, especially as she nods at Eddie. "Sabretooth is like me. And Logan. Was created by /them/ as well. Only he /likes/ to do what he does." But just as quickly as that reaction, maybe even the faint beginning of a growl, Laura's expression returns to being neutral. As does her tone. "Trigger scent was there. It was used." "I am a danger." And with that said, the female 'clone' just turns and /starts/ to walk away. While Jocelyn doesn't usually get in Laura's way, this time is different as the taller girl moves quickly to catch up and get in front of Laura. "I am a danger too. Someone overcharges me, and I'm going nuclear. That's a whole lot more likely than the trigger scent. I'm not telling you to come back right now or that my situation is worse, but take the time to think things over before you etch your decision in stone. You know we're a family. Families forgive and families help each other out". Jocelyn then steps aside. "Take care of yourself, sister". She wasn't going to stop Laura if the girl insisted on leaving. She'd let Laura come to terms with things on her own. But part of that was that perhaps Jocelyn was just flat out blunt instead of flowery with words. It made things more difficult in some ways. Eddie nods, soaking up the information with his usual fanboy mode self. He stays quiet though, especially as 'family' gets mentioned so much. He's still working on getting used to having one and thinking of 'family' as anything other than 'horrible parents and older brother'. He blinks a little as Laura starts to walk away and lifts a hand to wave. "Bye." Odds are eventually Laura will come back. Eventually? Right? "Talk to Cessily. Make sure Logan gets the note." Category:Log